Symphony
by AimiSugarDiamond
Summary: Melody Cullen is one of the famous vampire covens the Cullens what strange twists will happen while Melody is apart of this family? DONT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES! Wish I did though....


Do you sometimes wonder that if you could become a vampire what kind of vampire would you be? Or maybe what type of power you would have? Well Melody will explain this to you.

**Chapter 1**

**I Love You**

I played a lullaby that I created on my own before my parents died. I played the lullaby at their funeral, but there was one secret that I never told my parents.

I was a vampire.

They wondered why I didn't grow. They wondered why I had such pale skin. They wondered why I had such pretty golden eyes. They even wondered why I was so extravagant looking. Well its because I was on the near brink of dying and Dr. Cullen bit my neck and turned me into a vampire. I never thought that my normal doctor was a vampire. When he bit me he wouldn't let anyone but himself see me because while I was transforming the pai- no the burn that spread through my body was unbearable. When I was finished he told me all vampires have some sort of power mine just happened to be to manipulate the gravity around or in a certain area or spot. Six years passed and then my parents died in a car wreck, I decided to go and live with the Cullen's and was then a Cullen myself. Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. They were my new family, but on sometimes now and then Jacob Black would stop by and visit Nessie. This is my story that I must tell alone.

"Melody could you come down here for a sec?" Carlisle called. "Coming just one moment please." I said. I was writing a song that had a sort of lullaby tune to it. I grabbed the papers in my hands and raced down the stairs. "Yeah?," I asked. Everyone stared at me with worried looks and I looked at Nessie and she looked very sad. "What's wrong is Nessie ok?" I asked. "Don't worry Melody Nessie's fine." Bella said. "It's about you and everyone else." Edward said. "What?! Come on what the heck's going on?!" I shouted. "The Volturi are coming back and this time they won't leave until they have you, Bella, Nessie, and me." Edward said. Ever since I came into this house Bella and Edward said they would adopt me and Nessie was thrilled about it as well. So far Edward was 108 years old in vampire years. Bella was 20 years old in vampire years. And Nessie was 10 years old in vampire years, 17 in human years and was frozen like that. The only difference was she had a very fast paced heartbeat that sounded like it almost fluttered. Jacob and Nessie were dating. Bella and Edward were married, so was Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. I was the only one who wasn't seeing anybody, because well I was a vampire. Edward, Bella, Jake, Nessie, and I were all restarting school so we could have something to preoccupy our time with. I was only thinking about this for about two minutes until I said. "The Volturi are coming." I said. "Scratch that their already in the country." Alice said. "Well then there's only one thing we can do." I said

"And that is…?" Nessie said. "Well we fight of course! Come on Quil you have to be with me on this?" I said. Quil was one of the wolves that had imprinted on me and I had to admit he was actually kinda cute. "Um…..Of course Melody you know I would do anything for you." He said.

"Its okay if you disagree."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well then I honestly think that it's a horrible idea!"

He said as he smiled widely.

"Ok then I guess I'm on my own with this one." Then I walked over to the piano.

"Well before we become all killed I want to play this song before we die."

I started playing and then took a deep breath and sung.

"This beautiful song I hear in my head

Is like a symphony waiting to happen

The fast paced drums of your small

Little heart makes happy to!

Or that undying love you share

With one another

Well nothing can overcome that

Love we all share!!~~~~~~

And its family!" I let the piano fall silent.

Though I tried to ignore Quil as best as I could I couldn't help but know that I loved him to.

"Quil." I said.

"Hmmmm?" He answered.

"I actually love you to." I said. This was the first time in history that a werewolf fell in love with a vampire and to be honest nobody cared not even Billy Black. No one could stop a werewolf from imprinting.

"You do Melody?" He said anxious.

"Yes I do Quil I really do." I said. Quil ran to me and hoisted me from the ground and kissed me. He sat me down after two minutes and he held my hand.

"So…" I said. "What do we do now?"


End file.
